The Past Game!
by CureInfinity1
Summary: Tadashi Yamaguchi and Kei Tsukkishima wait for Reika Minami's release from the hospital. One year after the accident Minami arrives at Karasuno, hoping to become the newest manager. Meeting new friends and playing volleyball... The past. The pain. While her daily life returns with her two friends will her illness and past hunt her again?


The moment your with them again is the reality you dreamed of!

_**Tadashi Yamaguchi**_

The air around us was frosty, with the sound of silent taps on the cement. It was only one day away until Minami is released from the hospital. I was only a few steps behind Tsukki. The gym was in plain sight, gripping my bag I scrambled next to the gigantic blonde, putting on my best fake smile.

"Your thinking about Minami aren't you?"

Bingo! That was quick. I froze the squeak of my volleyball shoes gave away my anxiousness. I just stood they're nodding. It was only a year after the accident…..

Reika Minami, me and Tsukki's best friend since middle school after we saved her from a bunch of bullies. At the time we where all in the volley ball club. There was one thing, Minami had a spacial illness that makes her uncounscious any time anywhere. So we where with her constantly.

We were walking to school one day, it seemed so normal. As we crossed the street I drop my supplies on the road. Tsukki assisted me while Minami walked across. But she had an attack, right when a old rusty car drove by…

She was put into a hospital lucky enough that they where able to do a operation on her. The accident cause a huge toll on her body suspending her in the hospital for a year. So everyday we visited her. And tomorrow she's enrolling into our school as soon as she is released. It would definitely mean that she would ask to become the volleyball clubs second manager.

"So how are you going to bring this up to the guys? They'll totally swarm her! They're a bunch of idiots after all!" Tsukki sighed grasping ahold of the gyms doorknobs.

"Not sure but I'll think of something." I said. The door to the gym slowly opened...

BAM! Hinata's face was glowing red as the ball slowly dropped. "Wahhhhh!"

"You idiot don't hit the ball with your dam face!" Kageyama shouted, glaring past the tall white net separating the two first years.

Yup, tomorrows going to be a busy day.

_**Reika Minami**_

I sat they're confined to the hospital bed holding a Volleyball Rule Book. It was already a year since that day. But I didn't feel so bad, Tadashi and Kei always visited and brought me a few gifts time to time. They also told me stories of their game against Nekoma.

The sun shimmered on the glass window illuminating the white hospital room scattered with textbooks to anything with volleyball in the name. I was hoping that I could join the Karasuno volleyball team. As the second manager since they already have one.

Just one day away till I could spend high school with them…

I was getting released from the hospital today as checked out my name from the desk carrying a box of the things I kept. The sliding doors of the hospital zipped open as I walked out. It was bright outside and as the area around me gathered back My past memories.

Later I arrived at Karasono junior high clutching my blue school bag over my shoulder. The air was frosty as the school ground intimidated me. I pulled out my cellphone.

{ Tadashi I arrived at ur school what time r u and Kei r coming?

Eh! Really hold on tight me and Tsukki r coming right now! }

{ Ok

Send..

Sigh. I hope they get here soon...

"Minami! We're here." Tadashi yelled, panting as he ran up beside me with Kei following. I greeted them. They were both wearing their black volleyball uniforms.

"Shesh, Minami don't get up so early next time." Kei complained.

~Stare~ He was still tall… Even though I've known him for quite some time I couldn't figure out the fact that he was so tall. Its a mystery.

I slided over to Tadashi pulling out my orange notebook, I used to write everything they told me.

"Right here," I pointed out. "It says that you guys started practise at 6am till 8. And you guys also said you'll introduce some of your teammates in person." I stated pushing the book back in my blue bag.

"She right Tsukki. But Minami aren't you really shy with people. It'll be a little hard getting used to the team, since they all look like a gang…" Tadashi noted, looking away and scratching his check.

He was right but that wasn't going to stop me from meeting them! I think.

A bunch of students started showing up all of a sudden. It was like wave pool of people storming in for a big concert.

"Looks like some students are here for club activities early. How bothersome." Kei pronounced, walking away with Tadashi past the school gates.

Thats when my shyness kicked in.

It wasn't that I counldnt help it. I was always bullied even before middle school so it was more like a trauma.

In the moment I grabbed the back of Tadashi and Kei's jackets. My legs felt shaky and I was quivering a lot.

"Ah! Minami whaat aaarrre yyooou doing?" Tadashi stuttered his face turning a bright red.

"Could we hurry to the gym please there are to much people…" I asked staring at the grey ground. I know it was a lot to ask for at the moment but my shyness was a little too extreme.

They took quick glances at each other..

"Fine lets go Yamaguchi" Kei announced dragging both of us.

_**Tadashi Yamaguchi**_

How did it turn out like this!

The three of us were walking down the corridor of the left side of the school building that led to the south gym. I felt really weird. The students we walked past just stared. It was because Minami was clinging to the back of our jackets. They could probably see my face right know. I'm sure it was totally bright red.

The gym was right next to us. I pushed the door open, everyone was already doing their warmups. They looked right at us then to Tsukki then to Minami.

"A girl!" Tanaka and Nishinoya-senpai screamed sprinting towards us. Crowding around Minami.

She turned pale.

"Oi what are you two doing!…" They turned around the captin Daichi was sending out a dangerous aura. The two sempai's tip toed away quietly.

"I'm sorry for those two over there," Sugawara-sempai apologized. "What might you be here for?"

I went behind Minami and pushed her slightly forward. She gave me a frightened look.

"Don't worry. How about you introduce yourself." I whispered. She looked my way and nodded.

Taking a deep breath she confronting the team.

"Umm.. My name is Reika Minami and I'll be joining the volleyball team as the newest manager. I-I hope we get along.." She stuttered, bowing.

"Ohhhhhhh! A new manager!" The team cheered..

Minami flinched.. I looked at Tsukki motioning for a high five.

He grinned, "Mission accomplished."

Tweet!

"Looks like you guys met the new to be clear everyone Reika has an illness that made her unable to come here before. So I want you all to make her comfortable here ok!" He shouted.

"Osu!"

"Good now everyone start practising!"

Everyone walked to the court but Hinata and Kageyama stayed talking to Minami. I walked next to them hazily.

"Your the new manager right. Can you whoosh and bam and kaboom?" Hinata asked jumping crazily.

Slap!

Kageyama smacked Hinata with a glare, "You idiot how is she suppose to understand your language!" He yelled.

"Its okay you don't have to worry Kageyama-kun." Minami said stoping the ramble.

The setter released his hold off of the small first year.

Minami walked closer to Hinata. "To answer your question I have to say I can whoosh and bam. But kaboom is harder so I prefer to wham most times but boom is easy too." She confronted slowly making hand singnals.

What? She can understand Hinata. This was a miracle…

"Ohh your really good!" He exclaimed.

Minami smiled, "I can't wait to see Hinata and Kageyama-kun play!"

"Wait how do you know our names?!" Kageyama asked. His glare was glued heavily on my friend.

The atmosphere turned gloomy. Oh great….

"Well." Minami tucked her hand into her bag pulling out the small notebook. The other first years looked curiosity. She used her index finger to follow the words across the page.

"Here!" She said, beginning to read the page. "Tobio Kageyama. A member of the Karasuno High volleyball club, functioning as the team's regular setter. He was initially referred to as "King of the Court", a derogatory nickname given to him by his former teammates at Kitgawa Daiichi during his late middle school days. Despite his severely flawed personality, he is widely regarded as a "stunning prodigy" and "absolute genius" by many of the prefecture's players and coaches."

Eh? How much does she know. I look vastly around everyone in the gym was corresponding to the outbreak of information she was telling. In all means she's done her research.

"Abilities. Power 4/5. Jumping 4/5. Stamina 5/5. Game sense 5/5. Technique 5/5. Speed 4/5. With a super fast toss that often leaves spikers in its wake. So far ,the Karasuno number 10 middle blocker Hinata Shouyou is the only successful person to be able to hit it due to his superior agility and the fact that Kageyama-kun accurately directs the ball to his hand."

"Wow Reika you know al…." But Hinata was cut short by Minami's hand.

"And favourite food is pork curry with egg on top. Current concern: He gets the feeling that animals dislikes him!" She ended.

Closely the book slightly, she froze finally noticing her situation. It wasn't the matter of being extremely shy, she competes blacks out when reading information. It was one of her traits that considered her personality.

But instead the reaction from the team was different.

"Wow! Reika you totally know your stuff!" Nishinoya-sempai complimented.

"Ya Kageyama you afraid of little animals hating you boo hoo!" Tsukki joked make baby faces, while Tanka and Hinata made fun of him.

I laughed...

But I felt a tug on my jacket. Minami stood there behind me, "Thank you" She whispered.

Taking a step back her uniform swayed with her long dark brown hair. She raised her left hand as a peace sign and SMILED.

It was a different smile though. In all the years I've been with her this was special.

I smiled back.

This was going to be a good year…..


End file.
